User blog:LionHeartKIng/LHK's Different Personas
They will be important in the next duel logs. * LHK: The main me, who runs a Rank 1 deck. Nuff said. It is the normal me, but his main boss monster will not be " " as usual, but it will be "Apocalyptic Knight - Legendary Infinity Swordsman". * CHK (credit goes to Nova for the creation of this persona): Comes from Corn Heart King, he has a general preference to corn. He often makes corny jokes about his opponents, and gives corny nicknames to them. His main boss monster will be "Apocalyptic Knight - Gigantic Infinity Corn", and his Deck is Composition-based. * PHK (credit goes to Nova again for the same reason): Comes from Potato Heart King, he has a general preference to potatoes, and he often cosplays a yum. His main boss monster will be "Apocalyptic Knight - Phantom Infinity Potato", and his Deck is mostly Xyz-based, but not centered to Rank 1 monsters, but Rank 4 monsters, instead. * FHK: Comes from Fat Heart King, he has a general preference to eating almost every hour, and eating mostly junk food. He often duels while eating gyros in his left hand, while he holds the Duel Disk in his right hand (similar to left-handed duelists). His deck is junk food-based, with his boss monster being "Apocalyptic Knight - Gyro Infinity Gyros", while his Deck is an Enhance-based deck, covered with the "Vitamin Eradicator" Equip Spell Cards. * KHK: Comes from Klarinogambros Heart King (don't ask what Klarinogambros means), he has sexual insecurities and he often uses foul language (such as calling a female duelist a "bitch" or calling duelists that lost to him as "prostitutes"). His deck is really attractive in terms of appearance, with his cards having mostly foul language as well, similar to those used by him. His boss monster is "Apocalyptic Knight - Contorting Infinity Babe", while his deck is mostly a Synchro-based one with a special preference to "weird" ways of Synchro Summoning (such as Synchro Summoning during your opponent's turn, Synchro Summoning using monsters from your hand or banishing monsters from your Graveyard, etc.) His Tuners are all non-Pendulum monsters, though, which is the wonky part of his deck. * NHK: Comes from Nerd Heart King, he is, what his name suggests, a nerd. He has a lot of gadgets in his pockets of both his trousers and jacket, including lots of smartphones, and a mechanical right eye similar to that of 's, but it doesn't glow red, it glows yellow, instead. His boss monster is "Apocalyptic Knight - Cyber Infinity Program", while his deck is mostly a Fusion-based one, which allows you to Fusion Summon using monsters in weird places (such as cards in your Pendulum Zone, banishing from the Graveyard, or face-up from your Extra Deck). * WHK: Comes from Waffle Heart King, he is a big fan of ice creams (instead of waffles, what an oxymoron). His sleeves hide two small, but quite handy, ice cream-making machines, which produces ice creams of any flavors in order for him to eat them. His boss monster is "Apocalyptic Knight - Meteor Infinity Stracciatella", and his Deck is a Normal Pendulum Xyz one, with general preference over higher-Level monsters, like Levels 5 and 6. * THK: Comes from Turbo Heart King, he is the only one that can conduct s with his Duel Runner, called Heart King X. His hair is spiky and it is a big trouble when he wears his helmet in order to Turbo Duel. His boss monster is "Apocalyptic Knight - Superspeed Infinity Dragster", and his Deck is a Synchro-based one, but, unlike KHK (who also uses Synchro Monsters), his deck is centered around his Level 1-2 army, while his ace monster is Level 5. * RHK: Comes from Rage Heart King, he is the second of LHK's different personas that uses curse words consistently, but unlike KHK, who makes sexual insults to his opponents, he disowns and disrespects them, making him more of an antagonist of the series. His boss monster is "Apocalyptic Knight - Infernal Infinity Amorph", and his Deck is a Fusion one, but, unlike NHK, his Fusions require EXACTLY 1 monster to your side of the field and EXACTLY 1 monster on your opponent's, and, unlike NHK's, his deck is more of a Contact Fusion one. Category:Blog posts